


a little better than spider-man, probably, not that i've ever kissed spider-man

by celebreultimaverba



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Spider-Man Kiss, both lb and chat want to kiss spider-man and like relatable, but they also kiss each other, rated t because ladybug objectifies chat for like a paragraph, we are late but it's done!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/pseuds/celebreultimaverba
Summary: Walked to the doorstep? (Windowsill..?) Got it.Opened the door? Absolutely.Apparently the third step on the checklist of Being A Gentleman is the goodnight kiss.It's unconventional, but, check?





	a little better than spider-man, probably, not that i've ever kissed spider-man

It started, innocently enough, because she liked “walking” him home. She found it secretly hilarious, for as much as he enjoyed playing the role of the gentleman, how much _he_ loved being spoiled. Though, of course, she loved spoiling him. A spoiled housecat, she's joked frequently, and he’s just nodded and purred, pushing his head back up into her palm to demand more pets. And she, of course, indulged him. Because that’s what she _does,_ now.

She did it before, too, but these days it’s a lot more frequent. He’ll ask for something and she’ll grin and sometimes she’ll call him silly, but that’s only because, well, mostly because of _course_ he’ll get it, when he asks like that, cat ears twitching and wide, imploring smile on his face. Ladybug _used_ to get a little lost in his eyes, just because, like, well, okay, they’re _interesting_ , with how green they are, and she used to be the slightest bit creeped out by seeing cat eyes on a human, but now it’s just normal. She still tends to get lost in them every once in a while, though. Especially at these times, because the city light glinting off his eyes is pretty much the brightest thing on the rooftop.

“Well, here’s your stop!” she announces cheerily, gesturing to the building below them. “It was an honor walking you home, _Princess_.”

He laughs, delighted in a way that she _loves_. It’s the teasing, but it’s more than embarrassment. It’s the knowing that he was saying all those embarrassing things to his _partner_ , and he knows, now, who she is.

Which, of course that makes the whole thing more embarrassing for him, but he rolls with it. “Why, _thank you,_ knight, it was an _honor_ to have you walk me to my door,” he says, a horrible falsetto.

She grins. “You used to do my voice a lot better when your voice was still cracking.”

“Please don’t bring that up. We ignore everything about my going through puberty.”

Ladybug grins, looks him up and down, and privately rewards herself for thinking about anything _other_ than his going through puberty.

(He’s aged well, okay?)

“But I thought you _liked_ becoming a tomcat. Especially in _my_ eyes,” Ladybug purrs, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He laughs again and winks cheekily. “That’s very true, my knight, but I am also embarrassed to admit, as a tomcat, that I was ever a kitten.”

“But you were so _cute_ as a kitten,” Ladybug coos, grinning. “I have so much photographic evidence that you will never get away from.”

Chat’s wide smile turns into a yawn. “I—ah, you can’t prove anything. I’m the only one with your communicator’s number.”

“Ah, but I can text Alya on this. I’ll leak all my lap-Chat pictures to the Mewspaper and all your carefully-cultivated street cred will be null and void,” she says, pulling out her yo-yo and waving it teasingly in front of his face. He tries to bat at it, then yawns again, probably falling victim to the fatigue that comes after a short nap. He’d fallen asleep for a few minutes with Ladybug’s hands in his hair, as they usually are.

She’d added another picture to the sleeping kitten album. Tikki hadn’t told her yet that her communicator had limited storage, so…

“Well, thank you for walking me home, again. I’m actually gonna fall asleep, though, I think I have an early start tomorrow. I’ll see you Wednesday?” he offers.

She nods. “Yep, Wednesday. And you know it’s no problem, I’m absolutely happy to spoil you,” she croons. She makes it sound like a tease, but, at this point he likely knows that it isn’t.

He hums, a happy noise that’s different than his purring. Chat Noir makes a lot of noise; Ladybug has learned how to listen. This is contentment of a deep level—different than purring, because this is a human contentment, but both mean the same thing, essentially. “You’re the best.” He’s at the edge of the roof, Ladybug waiting for him to start climbing down to his unlocked window, when he pauses. “Come tuck me in?” he offers, jokingly.

Ladybug laughs. “Nah, I promise you can do that yourself,” she replies. “I _am_ a gentleman—er, cat, though, so I _will_ open the door for you. Er. Window.”

She tosses her yo-yo to wrap around a roof fixture so she can essentially rappel down to his window latch while he’s climbing down, and she pushes it open for him. He hops in like he’s done thousands of times before, and then they’re at the end of the evening.

She doesn’t want him to go, yet, though, because she’s a bit selfish. He _does_ need to sleep, but she watches him detransform and he pauses when she’s not gone once he goes to close the window. “What?”

“Is there anything else a gentlecat does, besides opening the door and walking young ladies like yourself home?” she asks, mostly to get that grin out of him again.

He actually thinks on it a second, then his eyes flick back to her with a signature smirk painting his lips. “How about a goodnight kiss?”

“Scandalous. Adrien, it’s not even the third date.”

“You’re right. It’s way past that. Goodnight kisses are totally on the table.”

That makes her laugh, and something makes her stop and consider it. Maybe it’s how he refers to them as dates—he’s not _entirely_ wrong, ever since they found out their identities, their banter has become a little more—dare she say it— _flirty,_ and the idea of it… well, it’s never been unappealing.

But it’s also never been _more_ appealing, with Adrien in his ratty old UMS III tournament t-shirt he’d gotten while supporting her and Max in that tournament ages ago, and the fleece drawstring pants that he’d made with her help, back when she was showing him how to use her sewing machine. With the way he’s grinning at her, mask off but the same spark in his eyes that she figured out meant _love_ only about two weeks ago. “On one condition,” she says.

It’s comical, how fast his grin turns into a pout. “What’s the condition?”

She flips, bracing her feet against her yo-yo string. “Spider-Man kiss me.”

“What?”

“Spider-Man kiss me. You know, upside-down. You can’t take off my mask but I’m basically Spider-Man and I’ve always wanted to do it, so, if you want a goodnight kiss…”

She trails off and he jumps, almost tripping as he takes the steps forward to get close enough to her. She lengthens her yo-yo a few centimeters to bring her lips perfectly in alignment with his, and then, he kisses her.

It’s totally awkward.

Like, kisses are kind of awkward anyway, in Ladybug's opinion? Fun, and she’s apparently good at them but she doesn’t know how, so, like, making them upside-down just makes them totally awkward. And also totally perfect, she didn’t mention how totally perfect it was too.

But that was just because it was Adrien, and his lips, though awkward, are also perfect. Her nose is, like, smushed into his stubble (he has _stubble?)_ but it’s a kiss, and they’re gonna talk about this, sometime tomorrow or Wednesday, but this definitely won’t be the last goodnight kiss she ever gives this boy.

He pulls away, eventually, and they look at each other for a second before bursting into giggles. “That’s a _really_ awkward angle,” Ladybug tells him, and he nods. “Good, though?”

He nods decisively. “Definitely at least a little better than Spider-Man. Probably. Not that I’ve ever kissed Spider-Man.”

“Well, if you get the chance let me know. I give you express permission to kiss Spider-Man if the opportunity presents itself,” she says, carefully maneuvering so that she’s upright again. “And next time, we’ll do it at a better angle.”

“Next time?”

“Yep. So… how about you don’t kiss anyone but me and maybe Spider-Man.”

He’s silent for a moment, realizing the implications and then grinning almost too widely at her. “Well, you and Spider-Man are the only two people I _would_ want to kiss so, I don’t think that will be a problem.”

“Good. I’ll see you on Wednesday, but, talk tomorrow?”

“Will I get another kiss then?”

“Maybe if you’re good, _tiger_.”

She winks, and laughs at his rapidly-blinking, possibly-blushing face before making her abrupt exit.

To be honest, she shouldn’t have kissed him goodnight, because, if he’s anything like her? The goodnight didn’t matter, she’s up all night thinking about the way his lips felt pressed against hers.

But she finds, the next day, that regular kisses are just as good as goodnight kisses. She can deal with that just fine.


End file.
